


To Define Sentience

by FebruaryFun



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Logan and Patton, Robot Patton, Why can't I find a tag for that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruaryFun/pseuds/FebruaryFun
Summary: A long time ago, a scientist chose his work over his family. Many years later, he died of old age, leaving everything to his estranged son. He died alone... or at least, that's how the story goes.Logan Sanders hasn't had any contact with his father since he was eight (not that he had a particularly significant amount of contact with him up to that point). All he knew was that the man was a genius and the man was rich. According to his mother, he was also a horrible person, but she's not exactly a reliable source of information. Out of the blue, he learns that his father has died and left him everything. After returning to his father's home for the first time since he was a child, he finds himself with a wind-up clock that has no key, a hidden stairwell behind a wine rack, and a new android companion who... is going to be disassembled if he makes one more damn pun.





	To Define Sentience

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is going to be short because... introductions? It's also going to be a bit sloppy because... plot?

When Logan was told that his father had died, it didn't come as a huge shock to him. He didn't know the man well. What he did know was that the man was old, a genius, isolated, and wealthy. The shock came when he was sent a copy of the will, informing him that he had inherited his father's entire estate. Well, not all of it...

_If you're reading this, it means that I have died. BYE.   
_ _I can't take anything with me when I go, but I want to have a say in where my belongings DO go when I'm gone. Specifically, I want to make sure than no one I DON'T want to get anything from me manages to get their hands on something. I'd like to specifically mention Dr. Astrid Baker. SHE CANNOT HAVE MY MUSTANG UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES SHE ASKS. IF YOU GIVE IT TO HER I WILL COME BACK TO LIFE TO BITCH ABOUT IT TO YOU PERSONALLY. Here's the basic rundown-_

_1\. I want half of any money still left in my bank accounts to be donated to charity. I want my son, Logan Sanders, to pick which one(s)._

_2\. I want to leave my wife, Mrs. Verruca Sanders, everything she was worth to me. That being said, to me she is worth $2.37, the current price of a cheap cup of coffee from the cafeteria at work. _

_3\. I want everything else to be left to my son, Logan Sanders._

_My lawyer worked out all the gritty details with me and all that is included on the next page, but that's a brief summary of it all. I especially want Logan to check out the wine rack in the parlor you can see into the gardens from. It's a pretty impressive collection. Also, Verruca? Fuck you._

_I am of sound body and mind at the time that I'm writing this, I assure you. I'm just an asshole._

_PEACE LOSERS I'M OUT._

...Dr. Jamal Sanders was an... eccentric man. Logan certainly wasn't complaining though.

***~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~***

Even footsteps echoed down the empty hall, accompanied by the occasional sigh or the click of a phone camera. Logan was making an inventory of everything in his father's house, sorting it into four groups- Keep, Give to Mother, Sell, and Throw Away. The tax on the inheritance was enormous and Logan really didn't need this much space, so he was going to sell the place and most of the things in it. And his father kept a _lot _of junk in his house. Who really needed so many hideous paintings? Logan, for one, didn't care to be staring at a nude woman every time he went to the bathroom. Those paintings came down and were covered very quickly.

The one room he'd been avoiding was the guest living area in the back of the house. It was seriously over-the-top for a 'guest room'. It had a bedroom, a bathroom, a parlor, a kitchen, and a living room!

It also overlooked the garden, and happened to be where his father kept his collection of vintage wines. 

Logan sighed as he walked towards the back of the house. He'd put it off for as long as possible, but it was the last place left to look through. "Alright, Father... I'll go look at your damn wine rack."

In the parlor, against the wall, there was an ordinary rack of cheap wine. Why would he draw Logan's attention to this? He shook his head. "Impressive collection..." He started pulling out bottles. "Not one of these could've cost more than twelve-" He stopped short. One of the bottles had been glued into the rack. When he pulled on it, it _opened the wall_. 

He'd felt like the proportions of the house were a little off, but a hidden staircase? He didn't peg his father as someone so... dramatic. "Well, I can see why this was important now." He reached around the inside wall until he found a light switch. The stairs were dusty... but it had been a month since the man died, so Logan wasn't surprised. After a moment, he propped open the hidden door (just in case) and walked down the stairs, the dust swirling up around his feet as if to invite him deeper.

He came into another room at the bottom of the stairs, turning on the lights. All kinds of machinery were set up, switched off. There was a massive computer- Logan couldn't fathom how powerful it probably was. Small devices that were either half finished or he didn't know the purpose of were scattered around the tables, laying on blueprints and notes. Older notebooks and blueprints had been carefully filed away, waiting to act as instruction manuals for whoever discovered their contents. Logan couldn't deny that he felt a bit in awe. He'd always had a strong desire for learning, and had reluctantly followed in his father's footsteps when he decided to build computers as a career. One thing was for certain- with everything installed into the house's electrical system down there, he couldn't sell the house.

The only thing that appeared to be on was some sort of case in against the wall. Logan felt slightly disturbed upon realizing it was the size of a coffin. He pushed those feelings down as far as they would go, instead turning his attention to the blinking blue light. Well... he wouldn't find out what it was until he opened it.

After inspecting the box for a moment, he found a button against the lid that released the seal. With a soft hiss of released pressure, the lid gently rose. When Logan looked down, he nearly had a heart attack. The thing in the box was terrifying. It looked human, but at the same time was definitely not. No one's skin was that smooth or pale. No one had hair so soft and naturally neat. It was a life sized doll of a man, laying in a box. A heart-shaped light glowed over where its heart _would_ be, if it were human, the same blue as the blinking light on the side of the box. Logan was, understandably, disturbed. "Father, if you can hear me- and, excuse my language- _what the fuck?_" And he definitely did _not_ scream when the thing sat up.

It looked at him, far-too-blue eyes glittering under the lights of the lab. Its pupils adjusted themselves mechanically, as if re-calibrating. It had a sweet, bubbly voice, like if Siri was male and not a bitch. "I do not believe your father can hear you. We're the only two in this room."

Logan just stared at it for a moment. "...holy shit, it can talk."

The android frowned, putting its hands on its hips. "Language!"

"I'm being lectured by a robot about my use of vulgar wording." This was not the kind of turn Logan thought his day would take.

"I am not a robot, I am an android! And you are being a bit rude." It climbed out of the box. "My name is Patton. Who are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! The basic premise of my self-indulgent fic. I promise that the rest of the chapters will be longer and better written, I just suck at introductions. Mostly fluff here!! I promise!!


End file.
